The present invention is directed to an air bag module for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an air bag module having a cover coupled to a canister by a connection assembly that permits movement of the cover relative to the canister during assembly, to facilitate achievement of a proper fit and finish relative to the vehicle's instrument panel.
The fit and finish of visible interior components of a vehicle (i.e., class A surfaces) are of critical importance to vehicle manufacturers, suppliers, and purchasers. One area where the fit and finish is particularly important is the vehicle's instrument panel and the components that are coupled thereto. Suppliers in the automotive industry have developed a variety of approaches to improve the fit and finish of these components. Despite these efforts, a need remains for improved component configurations and assembly methods.
An area of particular interest is the fit and finish of air bag modules with other class A surfaces. In order to achieve widespread acceptance in the automotive industry, the configuration of the air bag module should address a number of competing interests. For example, the module should securely attach to its supporting structure, permit unimpeded operation of the restraint system, present an attractive appearance to the vehicle operator, simplify the assembly process, and be capable of production in a cost effective manner. Despite numerous attempts to satisfy these demands, a need exists for an improved air bag module.